How They Came into Being
by Kinnori1204
Summary: This is a story where Gru describes to his dear little girls and the minions, how "they" came into being. Who? The Minions, of course! Find out how the sugar, spice, everything nice reacts with the evil protoplasm created by Dr. Nefario. A gift to those who are Children, and who Still wanna be. ENJOY! ( pls read the 3rd chapter if you haven't got time)
1. The Very Beginning

**How they came into being**

(( Hell-lo ev-rybody! ... Simmer down... (Angry) Simmer down please! ...  
Okay. This is a little gift to you who are children, and who still wanna be children.  
Your asking, " WHO came into being? ". The answer is : The Minions ))

**CHAPTER 1: The Very Beginning**

"Long, long time ago, probably 15 years back (... WOW! So long... ) , I met the famous Evil Scientist Doctor Nefario. (Agnes gasps in wonder). He wasn't new to the profession of 'being evil', but I was. In fact, he was like my mentor who taught me being Evil."

The girls burst out laughing.

Gru gets irritated, and at the same time, Very ANGRY. He said, " Did you girls forget all the things called Etiquette within yourselves?"

Lucy, his wife (... wolf whistle ...) mocked him from the back, saying, "O-h, then you're a Very bad student, Gru! You didn't turn out to be a successful Evil person, At All !"

" Ha ha ha, Very Funny", Gru taunted the laughing girls and his wife, and frowned at the laughing minions.

"As a matter of fact, he didn't even turn out to be a good Evil teacher as well ... Now he's getting Good himself!"

Another series of laughter in Gru's mansion.

Dr. Nefario spoke out, annoyingly, " Gru, let's leave this topic and go to the main story... "

"Sorry, Doc", Gru begged his pardon.

"Now, as for the story... Today's topic is,

' How the minions came into being' "  
The girls and the minions said, " Wooooooooo..."

Agnes interrupted, " That means, how the minions were born?"  
Gru said, " Yup, my little one!"

The girls and the minions again said, "Wooooooooo..."

Minion Dave started dancing, reluctant of his master's orders, and minion Tim hit a sharp punch on his left cheek.  
Dave said in a sorry voice, "Po- ka?!" (_meaning: What?!_)

"Anyway, here we go!"  
"One... Two... Three..."

Lucy interrupted, " For God's sake, would you PLEASE get it started normally? We all know it's exciting, you don't need to add more spices to it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever".


	2. The Beginning

**How they came into Being**

...

**CHAPTER 2: The Beginning**

_Gru narrates the story of How the minions came on earth, holding the hand of our beloved Doc Nefario and our Fav Villain ( or Hero), Gru the Almighty. The girls, especially Agnes, were in breath- taking excitement._

As you know, my dearest ambition of life was to be an astronaut and conquer the moon. But you know what Mom said,  
" I'm afraid you're too late, son. NASA isn't sending the monkeys anymore."  
_( the girls giggle)_

Listen, girls, if you keep on Giggling like this like stupid, I won't tell you the story any further!

Gru gets highly dissapointed.

The girls now begins to apologize, " Sorry, Daddy, we won't giggle again... " "please Daddy, continue...?" said Agnes. Margo and Edith were hinting the minions to quite down.

Gru sighs, "O-Kay, Fine!"  
"Now you be good girls, and you minions be good minions."

The girls and the minions said as obedient little students,  
"... Yes, sir, we will...".


	3. How it all Happened

**CHAPTER 3: How it all Happened**

...

_Gru AGAIN continued his story, FINALLY the way he wanted._

As I was saying, I couldn't turn out to be anyone good, No-ONE loved me when I was young, so I cherished the desire of being EVIL in life. I thought, only _then_ I'll be able to draw some attention of the people of the world. And prove myself Worthy.

But what an Irony of Fate... I never became successful!

_( Gru noticed the girls and minions growing emotional...)_

Whatever, that's another argue.

So, for fulfillment of my gruesome aims and ambitions, Doc Nefario was always by my side... A true Friend in Need. And he created for me the **minions.**

_( the minions bring back the atmosphere by cheering for Nefario) :D_

...

"My first theft was a hat-trick, the Times Square Jumbo- tron, the a Statue of Liberty and the Eiffel Tower..."

Margo interrupted, saying, " Weren't they from Las Vegas?"

Gru said, irritated, "... Yeah, they were... (hastily) but that's not the fact. The fact is, I was a new villain and I did it successfully..."

"May I go in with the story again?" asked Gru.

"Yes you may, father," said Edith, hiding her mockeries.

...

Though those were the miniatures of the actual ones, I was able to steal them successfully With the help of Doc's best creation, the minions.

_( the minions cheer, Doc Nefario styles)_

To create the minions, or any life in fact, you will have to create a living protoplasm. But any protoplasm from any living being won't work, you gotta make your own for your purposes.

Previously I had informed Doc that I want the minions to be DESPICABLE, and at the same time Hard- working. Again, the minions should keep the territory Free from my most hated things : Bananas.

Keeping these in mind, our Doc made the necessary protoplasm with the necessary ingredients through lab experiments. He added frogs and tails, and puppy dogs tails with the protoplasm to make the minions Despicable. He added drops of liquified N2O (Laughing gas) to make them humerous, and traces of his self- invented TNA (tri-oxyribo Nucleic Acid... Something GREATER than DNA) to make the minions highly intelligent. But something went wrong with the TNA and they didn't turn out to be as Brilliant as expected . He used the very dangerous chemical 'x.x' to make the minions very Hard working ( Thank Goodness, it didn't turn out to be a total Disaster!)

Doc Nefario mixed all the ingredients (except the 'x.x' a.k.a. 'You're DEAD' chemical) with utmost care with the protoplasm in the huge vacuum glass phial. He added Bananas to it, and gently dropped one drop of the 'x.x' .

Then, "FOOM! KaBOOM!"

_(Agnes and the minions gasped in wonder.)_

The mixture began to boil, and a HUGE bubble formed.  
Doc and I were very nervous and anxious of our daring attempt.

The bubble got mixed, didn't burst, and we got relieved.

( Agnes and the minions sighed in relief)

The mixture was passed through a funnel and through a machine, which filed the mixture into larva- like minion chambers.  
The mixture had to be kept as it is for 3 weeks.

This actually was the embryo. When it got matured, it just Cracked OPEN, like a butterfly!

_( Everyone amazed... aw...)_

Doctor Nefario and I were waiting in the chamber with millions of minion chambers. And our long wait ended.

One chamber began to crack like the chicken eggs.

And came out a yellow cute creature, saying, " Bello, me minion Kevin".

The computer translated his language, a mixture of French, Spanish, English and similar languages by the violent action of the 'x.x' chemical.

Translation: Hello, I'm minion Kevin.

I jumped on my feet, Doc Nefario on his!  
We Did IT!

...

And this is how the minions came into being.

_(Then went a round of applause where Gru and Doc Nefario styled off.)_

_..._

_[I AM EVIL MINION blah blah blah! SAY HOW IT WAS OR I WILL USE THE __FREEZE RAY__ ON YOU! (Evil laughter, fading) HA HA Ha Ha Ha ha ha... ]_


End file.
